The safe storage of electronic data is of the utmost importance in modern life. With the dependency of people and businesses on electronic data, it is imperative that data is stored accurately and systematically to ensure that the data may be recreated in the event of system failure. However, while most users of information handling systems will acknowledge the importance of data backups, the actual implementation of a data backup system has been difficult to maintain. Some systems require a user to initiate the backup, which is prone to inconsistent results. Other systems, while self initiating, have the data stored locally, so that the data may be susceptible to loss with the original set of data should the premises suffer a catastrophe, such as a fire, flood, storm and the like.
Additionally, users of information handling systems typically utilize applications to perform a variety of functions. Since most applications are in the process of constant improvement and modification to provide additional functions, updates to the applications are needed to utilize this increased functionality. However, there may be instances in which the updated application is incompatible with applications and data on a user's information handling system. Therefore, the provision of the updated application may result in problems for the information handling system with other applications and data, thereby resulting in decreased rather than increased functionality.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a system and method for providing data backups to an information handling system using software updates.